Numb
by xtechnicolordreamsx
Summary: She wanted to die. She wanted to die because Yoh left her.' YOHNA, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Numb

disclaimer: sadly, i do not own Shaman King.. :(

--

--

--

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Yoh was sick of it. Sick of everything Anna was making him do. All she did, was sit there watch TV, and order him and all of his friends around. Yoh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, stood up, and walked slowly towards the living room, heart pounding against his ribcage.

"I can do this, I can do this.." yoh muttered to himself, small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. When he got to the living room, he stared at Anna, who was sitting down, staring at the TV screen.

The shaman let out a small moan, and walked towards the Itako, who peeled her eyes off of the TV to stare at him.

Yoh bent down, and pickde up the small remote control on the floor, and turned the tv off.

A fuming Anna stood up abruptly, glaring at the taller boy, "Asakura Yoh, what the_ fuck _was that all about?" she hissed angrily.

"Anna, I- I'm sick of all of this- Sick of YOU!" Yoh exlaimed, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing.

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_ "

"What?" Anna asked, her fists clenched, "What the fuck do you mean by 'I'm sick of you'? Is this your idea of a sick joke, Yoh?"

"I'M NOT JOKING, ANNA!" Yoh burst out, causing the blond to jump in surprise. "All you ever do is boss me around. Hell, you even boss my FREINDS around!"

"You never complained about this before, so wh-" "SHUT UP!" Yoh screamed, face twisted in anger.

"What the hell is your problem!" Anna seethed, raising her left hand, about to slap him. Yoh caught her arm in mid-slap, earning a gasp of surprise from Anna.

"You're my problem!" He tightened his grip on her arm, nails diggin into her skin, causing her to bleed a little.

Anna stared at him wide-eyed, mouth open. She winced from the force of Yoh's grip, and tried to wriggle her arm out of his hand.

Yoh simply tightened his grip even more, not hearing Anna's gasps of pain.

" ow... Yoh, let go, s-sto-, STOP IT!" she screeched, her eyes closed shut from the pain.

"NO YOU STOP IT! Why can't you just leave me alone! I won the fucking title, and you have the so-called 'easy life' you've always wanted. What more can you ask for!" He demanded, a slight tone of hysteria in his usually gentle voice.

_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_" _Yoh, stop, please. youre hurting my wrist." She pleaded, opening her eyes, onyx orbs shining.

Yoh glared at her coldly, reminding Anna of Hao, sending shivers down her spine.

Anna let out a small whimper of pain, and stared pleadingly into Yoh's cold, unforgiving eyes. Before, all she ever saw in him , was happiness, warmth and forgivness, and now, she was beginning to think that he really does hate her.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

" Yoh, I-I'm sorry, please, let me go.." she begged, barely a whisper. Unsure if Yoh heard her, she opened her mouth to say somehting again, but the Shaman King threw her forcefully, her head colliding loudly against the TV.

A painful cry escaped from Anna's mouth as she tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by the one person she'd ever think would do that.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

" You know you deserved that, don't you Anna? " he whispered, cupping her chin with his hands.

" Come now Anna, you won't cry now, will you? ( Yoh-kun is scary O.O )

" Yoh, please... s-stop.." She pleaded. " Please, d- don't hurt me anymore..."

Yoh looked at her, eyes narrowed, and stood up.

I_'ve become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you _

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

" I'm going." he stated, ignoring the sobs coming from the ice-queen herself.

"I'm going away from you. " he walked toward the stairs, but suddenly stopped and turned his head around to glance at her. He grinned sadly, and disappeared into the hallway.

A few minutes later, he appeared with his bags, his katana, and Amidamaru, who was floating behind him, staring blankly at his master.

He walked out the door without even the smallest 'Good Bye', slamming it as he got out.

Anna sat upright, tears pouring down her pale cheeks, staring hollowly at the door.

"I never got to tell him.. how I felt.." she whispered to herself, and fell back, crying.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

---

---

---

pathetic, right? nywayz, PLEASE REVIEW!

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued._

--

"Do you think he'll come back?" A shuffle sounded in the kitchen.

"He better. Anna hasn't come out of her room yet. And she barely eats."

Pilika fidgeted in place, clutching the hem of her plaid skirt, "Brother, what do you think will happen if he doesn't come back?" she asked quietly, looking at Horohoro.

The older Usui sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. "I don't know Pilika," he admitted, a sullen look on his face. "I don't know." He crossed his arms, leaning against the refrigerator, and closed his eyes.

A tense silence filled the kitchen, making the younger girl feel uncomfortable.

"Brother, I'm going to go give Anna her food," announced Pilika after a while, breaking the silence, as she bent down to pick up the bowl of soup she had made for Anna a couple of minutes ago. It was all the blonde teenager ever ate these days.

"Go ahead." Horohoro yawned, scratching his head.

Pilika nodded, gave him a small smile despite knowing that Horohoro couldn't see it, and walked out of the quiet kitchen, her feet making dull thudding noises with every step she took.

Horohoro sighed and turned his head, looking out of the window, "Yoh, where are you?" he whispered to no one in particular, staring at the grey sky.

--

It has been exactly three months since Yoh left. Thirty days, eighteen hours and twenty-two minutes, to be exact. No one knew why, but clearly, it had something to do with Kyoyama Anna. Everyone thought it was because of something she said, or something she made him do. But no one could really confirm it.

Yoh had made it quite clear to Anna that he was sick of her bossing him and everyone else around, so he left. But no one knows where he went to. After a phone call with Keiko, they all found out that he wasn't in Izumo, nor was he with Jun, who came from China a few days ago.

The once warm and happy onsen was now dark, cold, and rather boring, because it was empty all the time, except for Anna, who simply stayed in her room, sulking, sleeping, or just plain sitting around.  
Tamao and Pilika would try to come every day to make sure that Anna was eating, but the Ice-Queen refused any of the food they had offered her. The two girls contemplated giving up, but they knew that Yoh wouldn't have wanted them to do so. That is, if Yoh even cared about her anymore.

Did he?

Pilika walked up the stairs, the wooden steps making quiet creeks with every step she took. She held in her hands a very hot bowl of soup, and was trying to be careful not to burn herself.

Once she got up, she walked in the deserted, cold hallway, right up to Anna's door and knocked on it, balancing the hot bowl of soup with a single hand with some difficulty.

"Anna? Can I come in?" The blue-haired teenager asked.

She stood in front of the Itako's door for a few minutes, her face unreadable. She didn't expect Anna to answer, but waited anyway, leaning on the cold wall, shivers suddenly running up her spine.

After a few minutes, Pilika sighed and turned her back, prepared to leave, until she heard a small, barely audible 'come in,' coming from behind Anna's door. She walked back to the door, twisted the knob and opened it slowly, only to find a thin, pale girl with her head leaned against the glass of the single window, staring at the rain hitting the window, seemingly uninterested.

The Ainu girl walked into her room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hey. Here's your food," she said as she placed the bowl on Anna's empty desk. "Eat it while it's still hot!"

She then turned her back to leave, dragging her feet across the dull room. When she was about to open the door, Anna spoke up, small voice resonating in the room.

"Pilika...?" she said, head still leaned against the window, but her empty onyx eyes were turned towards her, eyeing the Ainu.

Pilika looked surprised, gaping, eyes wide open. Anna hadn't spoken at all since the day Yoh left. She hadn't said a word. Not even a mumble. She didn't complain when Horohoro and Ryu were arguing downstairs, didn't scold Tamao if her food wasn't properly cooked, she didn't say _anything_. Faust told them it was normal if she wouldn't respond to anything they would say to her, because of her depression.

Anna was indeed, depressed at Yoh's departure.

So depressed that she barely came out of her room; the only time she would was when she'd drag her feet towards the bathroom to take a bath, or do her business. Hell, she was so depressed and boring, that Ryu, Horohoro, Manta Tamao and Pilika _missed_ her being angry at them.

"Yes, Anna-Chan?" Pilika replied, still in a slight state of shock.

Pilika had to strain her ears just to hear the reply.

"Do you -- Do you think, Yoh's gonna come back to me?" Anna whispered, finally turning her head, looking at the other girl.

The Ainu gasped. Anna's face was full of tear stains, her hair was limp and greasy, and she was way to skinny to be healthy. She looked almost dead.Even her skin color changed, which was something that deeply surprised Pilika.

Anna's complexion was pale, so pale that she was as white as snow. But she never looked sickly, despite her whiteness, but right now, looked like she was dying.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were dark smudges beneath them, too.

"I- I, don't know, Anna-Chan." She admitted, looking down, fidgeting in place. She could even _feel_ Anna staring at her with those, sad, empty onyx orbs of hers, sending a prickling sensation down her spine.

Anna's face fell, making Pilika feel guilty for making her lose her hopes even more. The Itako opened her mouth, and then closed it, unsure of what to say.

Pilika, who was suddenly just a few feet away from the small girl, crouched down, trying to look into Anna's eyes, hoping to comfort her.

As she reached out an arm to try and pat Anna's shoulder, the said girl opened her mouth, and with a trembling voice said,

"He doesn't love me... He never did. And besides. N--" Anna took a deep breath, her voice quivering "No one c- can love an Ice queen..."

"Anna-Chan..." Pilika never saw Anna like this. Nobody ever saw Anna like this. No one ever thought that the Ice Queen could break down and cry. Pilika felt guilty, for she used to have thought that Anna didn't even have a soul, or a heart, so she thought she didn't even know what crying meant.

"Pilika... my heart hurts." Anna closed her eyes, and fell backwards.

"ANNA-CHAN!" Pilika ran towards the fallen Itako. She picked her up, careful not to shake her. Pilika gasp, she was able to feel Anna's ribs protruding from her sides!

"Wake up. Anna-Chan, wake up." She pleaded, starting to cry. And when Anna didn't wake, she did the first thing she could think of,

"**Brother!! Call Faust! There's something wrong with Anna!**" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

--

_-Somewhere in China-_

--

"Funga fufu..." Yoh murmured, eyelids half-open, staring at the orange in front of him, poking it gently.

Ren's eyebrow twitched, he clenched his fists dropping the book he had in his hands, using all of his willpower to avoid slitting Yoh in half with his Kwan-Dao.

"Yoh..." He growled, trying to catch the other boy's attention. The reply?

"Funga fufu..."

"Yoh…"

"Funga fufu…"

"Listen to me, you idiot." Ren hissed, hands outstretched, half trying to strangle the boy in front of him, half trying not to.

"YOH!" The chocolate-haired boy looked at Ren, as if he only noticed him.

"Hey Ren," he grinned toothily, closing his eyes.

"Funga fufu…"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!"

"Eh, sorry Ren," said Yoh sheepishly, "I'll be quiet."

Ren huffed and crossed his arms, picked up the discarded book on the floor and continued to read.

_"Funga fufu…"_

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** Ren grabbed his Kwan-Dao, pointing it at Yoh's neck.

"Argh! OK, OK, I'm sorry Ren!" cried the older teen. "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet - I swear, I'll never speak again!" Yoh pleaded, wide eyes staring at the shiny metal at his neck.

Ren drew back, still clutching his Kwan-Dao, almost daring Yoh to say 'Funga fufu' again.

"Y-you're so scaryyy!" Yoh squeaked, hiding under the table. The Chinese boy huffed and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Shut up."

"Yessir."

"Before I forget, I have something to ask you," added Ren, sitting down.

"Eh? What is it?" Yoh asked, scratching his head.

"I'm serious Yoh, Pay attention," Yoh looked at Ren. He wasn't joking. He _was _serious.

"What is it, Ren?"

"I've been wondering why you came here in the first place. I mean, you didn't call beforehand. You just, _came_ here, and you didn't even tell us _why_ you came, or how long you'd be staying."

Yoh sighed and put his face in his hands, knowing what Ren would say next.

Yoh raised his head and opened his mouth, "Look, Ren, I-"

"I bet," Ren started, cutting him off, "I bet you didn't even tell Anna that you're here, didn't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I bet you didn't tell Anna that you're here, did you?" Ren said, looking Yoh in the eye.

Yoh, ashamed, avoided Ren's cold stare, and looked down, holding back the tears of guilt that were threatening to fall.

"Answer me Yoh!" yelled Ren loudly, slamming his fist on the table. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ren!" exclaimed Jun, opening the door, only to find an angry Ren and a downcast Yoh.

"Ren? Yoh?" Jun looked at the two shamans. "What happened?" She asked, stepping in the room completely.

"Nothing, Jun," Ren said quietly, hoping that she wouldn't ask any further questions.

The older Tao looked at Ren, then at Yoh, then back at Ren. She smiled, as if trying to cheer up Yoh, who was now looking at her, his chocolate brown eyes unreadable.

"Ren, I have to talk to you," she said.

Yoh looked at Ren, and nodded, giving him a small grin, motioning for him to follow his sister.

Ren sighed and got up, walking out the door without a final glance at Yoh. "I'll be just a moment, Yoh-kun," Jun said kindly, then walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Yoh alone in the room.

--

"What is it?" snapped Ren, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Jun glared at him and said, "Pilika-chan called an - " " - You called me just to tell me that Horo-baka's sister called?" Ren huffed, crossing his arms.

Jun smacked her little brother on the head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just listen to me, Ren" Jun said, glaring at him.  
Ren harrumphed, and looked away, nose in the air, making him look like a snobby little prince.

"Pilika called and asked us to go there. She said that Anna-chan's in the hospital."

Ren suddenly turned his head to look at her, "Do they know that Yoh's here?" he demanded, a bit rudely to his older sister.

She shook her head, "I haven't told them," she admitted softly, "Yoh made me promise not to tell them that he's here. He didn't tell me why, but he looked pretty sad, so I did."

Ren sighed, "When do we leave?" he asked.

"In a few hours," she said, "And tell Yoh to come, but don't tell him that Anna's in the hospital. He'll probably go crazy, and faint." Jun added.

"Yeah, he'll be crazy with happiness," Ren said, earning another smack on the head from Jun.

"Just go," She snapped, pushing him back to his room, "And hurry up!"

Ren rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Pack your bags Yoh. We're going to Funbari." He stated, ignoring the shocked look on Yoh's face.

"W-why are we going?" Yoh asked, staring wide-eyed at Ren, confused.

The Chinese boy grunted and told him to go pack.

--

-At the Hospital-

"Faust, Is she going to be Ok?" Pilika asked tearfully, two hands clasped together. The older man looked and her and shook his head, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Anna collapsed from hunger, but even if she did, she should be awake by now," he said gravely, arms crossed.

"Oh, my God," Pilika sobbed, bringing her hand to her mouth. Horohoro, who was standing by her side dutifully as an older sibling should, put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Tamao, who was standing next to the door, looked at the sleeping girl and frowned.

"Um…" Everyone turned their head to look at her. The pink haired girl blushed under everyone's gaze, but continued. "Faust-san," she said, "There's something on Anna-Chan's arm. Right _there_," she said, pointing at the blonde's right arm.

Faust raised a curious eyebrow and turned around to inspect her arm. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Faust spoke up.

"Did anyone know about, about this?" he asked shakily.

Everyone walked up beside the hospital bed.

"Know about what?" Horohoro asked, almost fearing the answer.

"_This_." The doctor replied, raising Anna's limp arm gently.

Tamao let out a shriek of terror.

The Itako's right arm was full of horrible scars; some healed some still scabbing and the rest of them red.

"Oh my God…" Pilika breathed. Anna was cutting. The blue-haired girl put a hand to her mouth, feeling slightly sick.

On the pale arm was written 'ALONE'.

The letters were carved messily on the skin, but very much visible amongst the other scars that adorned Anna's arm.

"Anna was suicidal," Horohoro said, awestruck. He turned his head to look at the two girls behind him.

"Oh God," Tamao sobbed, tears flowing freely down her paled cheeks. "She wanted to d-die. She wa-wanted to d-die because Yoh left her."

"This is all Yoh's fault." Pilika said. "If he hadn't left her, she never would have been depressed, a-and she wouldn't have started to cut and she, she..." Pilika faltered.

Horohoro wrapped a comforting arm around Pilika's shaking shoulders in a hope to try and calm her down. The blue-haired girl let out a cry and buried her face into Horohoro's shirt, her tears wetting it. Horohoro hugged her tighter and looked out the window.

"Yoh," he said, "Where are you?"

-

**-somewhere in the sky-**

-

"Ren?" Yoh asked quietly, poking the purple-haired shaman sitting next to him.

"Yes?" Ren answered, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He glared at Yoh, who grinned at him. "What is it, Yoh?" he asked.

"I'm _hungry_," he whined, rubbing his stomach. And as if to prove his point, his poor stomach rumbled out loud.

"You idiot!" yelled the youngest Tao. He was now standing up on the airplane seat, his precious Kwan-Dao pointed at Yoh's neck, mere milimeters away from the tanned skin. "_We just ate an hour ago_!!" he exclaimed.

"Eh…" Yoh stared at the shiny metal poking his neck, his eyes wide with terror. "Um… Ren? C-can you please move your Kwan thingy - " "- It's called a Kwan-Dao you idiot!" Ren huffed, veins popping all over his forehead. He pressed the pointy metal tip of th e weapon even closer to Yoh's ever so delicate skin, teeth bared.

"Ren!" Jun said in an angry voice. The Chinese shaman turned his undivided attention to his sister, who glared at him.

"Move your Kwan-Dao away from Yoh-Kun this instant!" she ordered, hands on her hips.

Ren snorted and put it away, Yoh letting out a relieved sigh.

The two boys sat in silence, Ren staring out the window, and Yoh, eyes closed.

Thirty minutes later, Yoh opened his eyes. He looked at his stomach, which grumbled noisily.

"Ren?" he asked, looking at the Shaman who right now, appeared to be asleep.

"Reeeen?" he repeated, this time in a sing-song voice.

Yoh poked the purple-haired boy, expecting him to scream at him, or try to slit his throat open with his Kwan-thingy. Instead, Ren stayed motionless in his seat.

"Ren." _Poke_. "Reeen…" _Poke_.

_Poke_ _poke_. "Reeeeeeeeeen?" This time, Yoh frowned. "Ren?" _poke_.

Still no answer.

_**"REN!" **_Yoh yelled, jabbing the Chinese shaman very hard in between the ribs.

Ren let out a yelp of pain, jumping in his seat. He glared at Yoh, looking reaaally pissed.

"You imbecilic _moron_!" He cried, . But instead of grabbing his Kwan-Dao, Ren grabbed a rather big suitcase and held it over his head with the intention of throwing it on Yoh's ever so thick head.

"Whaaaaa!!" Yoh screamed, waking up the sleeping Jun. He threw his arms over his face in a rather pathetic way of defending himself, and kept on screaming.

"_**I don't want to die yet!!**_" cried Yoh frantically.

Ren threw the huge suitcase on Yoh's face, earning a very loud, girlish, and pained scream.

He smirked in satisfaction and crossed his arms, sitting down again.

Jun shook her head in disappointment. "You ok, Yoh-kun?" She asked, looking the brown-haired boy, who had his hands in his face, supposedly crying.

Yoh raised his head, tears in his eyes, and smiled, despite the stinging pain all over his face.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He reassured her, patting his red cheeks. Jun smiled sweetly, and turned her head to glare at Ren, who shrugged and pretended to look innocent.

Jun shook her head and rubbed her sore temples, saying, "You'll never learn, little brother."

"See, Ren?" Yoh exclaimed. "You should be more like your sister."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ren barked, arms crossed once again.

"Well, for starters, she's kind, nice, caring, funny," Yoh said, counting off Jun's qualities on his fingers. "Non-violent, gentle, she smiles a - "" - _**What do you mean by non-violent?!!"**_ Ren cut off, glaring daggers at Yoh.

Yoh gulped, and coverd his face with his arms, screaming, "DON'T KILL ME! I DON't WANNA DIE YOOOOOUUUUUNG!"

"BAAAAAAAAKA!"

"REN! DON'T HURT YOH-KUN!"

"JUN SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

and continued for the rest of the plane flight.


	4. Chapter 4 !

Yes, yes, I know. A lot you you people probably hate me for not updating for what, 2, 3 years. Well, here's the long awaited update of Numb!

Disclaimer: Unless Anna is really suicidal, Yoh would leave her purposely to go see Ren, then no, none of this is real, and nor do I own Shaman King. :)

--

--

--

"No! Noooooo!" Yoh cried, hugging the plane seat tightly, shaking his head. "I don't wanna goooooooo! Anna's gonna kill me!"

"Yeah, if she does, I'll go bow down and start worshipping her," Ren muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. Sarcasm was apparant in his voice.

Ren was trying to pry Yoh's fingers off the seat, beads of sweat rolling down his flushed face. He had been trying to kick the brunette out of the jet ever since they got to Funbari (which was about . . . and hour and a half ago), but had been trying in vain, for Yoh refused to go out, in fear of Anna coming to hunt him down for leaving him.

Jun had left a few minutes ago for the hospital, accompanied by Lee Bailong, annoyed with his brother, Ren, and Yoh's attitudes. She doubted that the two even noticed that she and Bailong left.

"Baka!" Ren yelled, grunting as he pulled on Yoh's torso, trying to tear him off of the airplane's comfy seat. "You'll have to get out sooner or later, you coward!"

"No! You'll never make me!" The other Shaman replied, clutching onto the large chair even tighter then before. He was _really _being a stubborn ass.

"You have to, you idiot shaman!" Ren retorted, a low growl sounding in his throat. "You need to eat food, and we don't have any in the jet!"

With that, Yoh let go suddenly, causing the two to fall back painfully on the floor, Yoh landing on top of Ren. Yoh's head collided with Ren's, and they both cried out in pain. The brunette sat up, rubbing the back of his head tearfully.

"Ow, Ren!" He whined. "You have such a hard forehead!" Yoh regretted what he said the moment the words left his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" And Yoh found himself backed up against the wall with the familiar Kwan Dao pressed lightly against the soft flesh of his neck. Ren's eyes glimmered maliciously, and looked as if he would cut Yoh's throat open without a second thought. He whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Reeeeeeeeen!" He wailed childishly, "Put your Kwan Thin-- Kwan Dao awaaaay! Please?"

Yoh nearly pouted, but knew that that would only anger the Chinese man even more, so settled with a slightly whiny tone, his eyes shut tightly still.

The purple-haired chinese man growled, and with a huff, backed up, throwing his weapon on the empty plane seats. He leaned against the wall, staring out the window and watching the scenery. Yoh did the same, but instead, sat down and closed his eyes, merely resting his head on the cool wall of the private plane, appearing to sleep.

Amidamaru and Bason sighed. The two ghosts have simply been watching the two bicker and fight pretty much the whole plane flight there, and it was beginning to get annoying.

"Bason?" Amidamaru whispered, catching the Chinese Ghost's attention. "Don't you think our masters are a little too..." He trailed off, wondering what word he should use.

"Childish? Annoying?" Bason suggested, finishing the sentence for the silver-haired Samurai Ghost.

"Hai," Amidamaru nodded, agreeing. "Sometimes, Bason, I wonder how Yoh-dono ever became Shaman King, with his childish attitude."

"Well, sometimes I wonder how you managed to stay with Yoh-san without going crazy..." Bason replied, glancing at said shaman quickly.

The Samurai ghost shook his head and sighed, "Even I don't know how I manage..."

It was true, after all. Despite Yoh's unimaginable skills, he was still very childish and had much to learn. He had many friends to protect him and help him with whatever he wanted, but there are some things, like Anna's situation, only he could fix. A situation he still was oblivious to.

"Noooooo! Ren! Don't go!" Yoh wailed.

The purple-haired shaman growled, a visible vein throbbing on his forehead. With a single glance, any idiot on earth could tell that the Chinese boy was angry.

"Listen, Yoh-baka, Jun called and said that I needed to go get something for her. She's coming back here, anyway..."

"But I'll be alooooooone!" Yoh sniffed, grabbing fistfuls of Ren's silky black shirt. "I don't wanna be alone!" "Keh," Ren huffed, "You're so childish, Baka." He looked back, over where the two ghosts were sitting. Well, floating.

"Bason!" He barked loudly. "I'm going out, come with me." It wasn't a statement, it was an order. The spirit understood and nodded.

"Yes, Master!" The Chinese ghost replied, appearing at his side immediately. Ren then smacked Yoh's hands off of his shirt, and then, in a very Un-Ren-ly manner, bolted out of the private jet at full speed, Bason only realizing after a few seconds that his Master had gone. He floated out through the door, and followed Ren into the street. (A/N: Let's just say the plane's parked beside a hotel, alright:) )

---

"How is she?" Jun asked, her voice soft. She laid her bigger hand atop the Itako's small, cold one, rubbing the pale skin softly with her thumb. Horohoro rubbed his temples, stiffling a yawn.

He had been waiting the whole night for Jun and Ren to come, not having slept a wink, for fear that Anna would wake up without his knowing. So the blue-haired ainu sat there, right beside Anna's hospital bed patiently, waiting for each hour to pass by for the two sibings to come.

"She hasn't woken up, and Faust still doesn't know why she isn't waking up," Horohoro replied, running a hand through his hair. "He's supposing it's because she kept... cutting and cutting, so she hasn't all the blood she needs to stay consious, but we're not sure about that."

Jun nodded, her eyes resting on the image of the pale blonde lying in the bed, dressed simply in a light blue hospital gown. She looked so fragile, so... broken. Jun then noticed the cuts on her arms, frowning at the words etched upon the soft skin. She mouthed the word, 'alone' to herself and had to refrain from running her finger along the red letters upon Anna's arm.

"So how long has she been like this? Unconsious, I mean," Jun said, walking over to the window, where Horohoro was. She looked at him and saw the dark bags under his eyes. He really _was _tired.

"I don't know," he said."Two days, roughly three."

"I see."

"She hasn't actually shown any signs of life since," said Horohoro gravely. "Tamao-chan's been in a state of shock for the past few days; she won't talk to anyone but Pilika."

"Huh."

There was a pregnant silence in the air, and the atmosphere in the white room was... chilly, uncomfortable. It was as quiet as death, though no one dared yet to pronounce the dreaded word, in fear that that was what would become of the Itako.

The only sounds heard in the hospital room were the continuous beepings of the monitors and machines hooked onto Anna and the ticking of the clock.

The sound soon became soothing; Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, it went. Over and over and over again, stopping only when time wanted to stand still.

"You know, Jun?" Horohoro's voice broke the silence, and the machines and the tick-tocks of the clock seemed to quiet down. The Dao-Shi turned her head to look at him.

_'He sounds so solemn...' _She thought to herself. All her attention was on him.

"Honestly, as much as he's my best friend, I think Yoh's to blame for this," said The Ainu. Jun looked surprised; she couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth. Him, Horohoro, the ever-faithful friend of the Shaman King. "I mean, I'm not Anna's biggest fan, but still... whatever he did must've been really horrible to make her do this."

The blue-haired shaman then made a hand gesture, trying to indicate the severity of 'this'.

"But _do _you know what Yoh has actually done?" Jun's voice was so soft that Horohoro had to strain his ears to hear her.

The Ainu felt a small pang of guilt as he realized that he didn't even know if it was Yoh's fault. He opened and closed his mouth for a while, not knowing what to say, until a familiar voice sounded in the quiet room.

"Stop doing that, Horo-baka. You look like a goldfish."

"Ren!" He exclaimed, a grin etching out on his tired face for a slight moment. He hadn't seen the chinese man for a while; he _did _miss him, to tell you the truth. Then, realization smacked him on the face when he registered what the other boy said.

"Hey!" He pointed an accusing finger at him, saying, "You! You're always calling me weird names, shark-head!"

"Don't call me shark-head, Mr-my-head-looks-like-mount-everest!"

Jun rubbed her temples, annoyed. "Guys," she barked, the harsh tone of her voice causing the two to jump; she almost never rose her voice. "Anna-chan's resting, be quiet."

"Keh, it's Horo-baka's fault, anyway," muttered Ren crossly, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air; he looked like a snobby prince. ...In fact, Ren acted like one, too.

"Hmf!" Horohoro too, crossed his arms and looked the other way; Jun laughed to herself. Things didn't change that much, actually.

The next 5 minutes were spent in silence, and Jun soon left, claiming she had to go check on the baggages in the jet. Ren knew, though, that she really left to go check on Yoh, who must've been driven insane with the lack of people to annoy and food. So he was left, alone, with Horohoro and the unconsious Anna in the white hospital room.

Ren then crinckled his nose, frowning.

Horohoro saw this and stiffled a laugh at the other's facial expression. "What was that all about, Ren?" said the Ainu, a tone of amusement in his voice. The Chinese shaman crossed his arms again and said, "I don't like hospitals." Horohoro snorted.

_'How dumb,' _Horohoro thought to himself, a grin plastered on his face. _'He's in a hospital, anyway!' _"But, Ren," said the blue-haired boy. "You're in a hospital. If you don't like them, then why would you be going in one?"

"Keh," said Ren. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to go see Anna." Horohoro blinked, unbelieving. "I don't have to like the girl just to see if she's okay or not!" Ren cried, a bit too soon.

A mischevious grin creeped up on Horohoro's face. "So you _do _care, don't you?" said He. "Looks like the king of evil-ness _does _have feelings, too!" Horohoro teased. Yup, just like the good old days.

"I am not the King of Evil!" Ren exclaimed hotly, his cheeks quickly turning a dark pink. "And I _do _have feelings too, thank you very much!"

"Oh yeah," Horohoro said cheekily. He nudged Ren on the arm and said, "Fine, then, you're the king of kindness and love, Mr. I-Have-Feelings-Too!"

"And you're the King of Idiocity," Ren said with a sniff.

The Ice-shaman loved how he was able to get under the other's skin so easily. Not everyone could do that to the king of kindness and love... I mean, the King of Evil.

"Idiocity's a good thing," Horohoro grinned. "It makes you smarter then other because being stupid lets you see things differently, and usually when you see things differently, you see things the right way. And when you see things the right way, it's a good thing, because you don't see things the wrong way!" He finished, breathing heavily.

Ren blinked once, twice. He absolutely did not understand a thing Horo-baka had just said.

"Do you speak like, alien, or something?" said Ren, frowning. "Because that wasn't english-speak. That was Idiot-language."

"It was not!" Horohoro retorted. "You're just jealous because I'm an idiot and that I'm smarter then you because I see things differently from others, and when you see things differ...""Alright, alright, I'm jealous!" Ren cut in. "Just don't say the whole, 'idiocity' phrase. It's a whole waste of air and my precious time . And I think I just had a spontaneous brain tumor. Ow."

"Yeah, you wish you had a brain tumor!" said Horohoro. "Pilika gave me a lecture-thing about Evil-ness before. I think my brain's been permanently damaged since." The blue-haired shaman rubbed his head comically.

"Your brain's been damaged since your birth, Horo-baka," said Ren dryly. Horohoro had no comment to that.

The two spent their time bonding, but no one noticed that Anna's breathing quickened slowly, her eyes twitching. Her eyelids flew open and she stared, shocked, at the ceiling.

--

--

I can already hear the chorus of, 'Well, it's about damn time!'

I love you all, dear readers and reviewers. One day, when I was bored, I just started reading and re-reading and re-re-reading the reviews you've all sent me, until, BAM! I realized; hey, people are waiting for that update!

So here the 4th awaited chapter is: ) Also, I'm not saying that the 5th one will be up soon; I've had to re-write it since I wasn't happy with the plot, so please -I'm begging, here- Just put this story on STORY ALERT and then you'll know when the next Chapter will come. This fic will NOT be abandoned, even if it's a year until my next update (Never, will that happen agaiN!).

Luvvs you all dearly!  
-Phoenixtears.

BTW: for those who have been e-mailing me about my being 13 and in Highschool. Well, I live in Montreal (Québec) and you start highschool when you're 12-13 years old. : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to get sued.**

**Summary: "Anna wanted to die. She wanted to die because Yoh left her."**

**A/N: Finally! An update!**

-

_The two spent their time bonding, but no one noticed that Anna's breathing quickened slowly, her eyes twitching. Her eyelids flew open and she stared, shocked, at the ceiling._

_-_

She didn't know for how long, exactly, she was lying there on the bed. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know who was with her, she didn't know why she was where she was at the moment - she didn't even know what day or year it was anymore.

Anna Kyoyama lay in the hospital bed, onyx eyes wide open, as she stared at the white ceiling. Wherever she was, wherever she looked, it was white. All white. White ceiling, white bedsheets, white floors, white door, white walls, white _everything_. Even the itchy gown she was wearing was white. The brightness of the room temporarily blinded her, but then sight gradually came back, revealing two thin, blurred figures standing near her, both staring with wide eyes. They were men, she presumed, from their fit, masculine forms. She knew them from somehwere, didn't she?

"Anna ...?" One of them - the one with the blue hair - gasped, incredulous. "Y-you're awake?"

Anna, the pale girl thought to herself. Who was Anna?

"I'm going to go get Faust," The other one - the one with the unnatural purple hair - said, still as equally shocked as his companion. "Don't scare her, Horohoro." He warned, walking toward the white door. "Don't worry, mother," The one called Horohoro said. "I'll be a good boy." The purple-haired one scowled. "Shut up." And then he left, closing the pale door behind him as he exited the small room. It was quiet again.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a small, dry croaking noise. She crinkled her nose.

"Don't try to talk, Anna," Horohoro told her softly. "Save your strength."

Anna. Anna. Anna. Who was this Anna they all spoke of, the pale girl thought to herself. Is it me?

But the frail figure stayed still, obeying the other. She couldn't do much of anything, anyway. Her breathing was ragged and it was hard for her to even stay consious. Everything was hurting. Her head, her body and her stomach - oh, how it ached. It felt as if she hadn't eaten for light years. As she looked at one of her arms, a thought crossed her mind. How long was it since she last ate? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything.

"I'm back, Horo-baka."

"Took you long enough," Horohoro joked, though it sounded quite forced and fake, even to his own ears. It had been a while since he last was able to smile, laugh or even poke fun at others.

"Shut it, you," The purple-haired boy snapped, walking toward his companion.

Another person entered the room - this one different from the two young boys. He was tall. Tall, big and quite scary-looking. His gaunt face was tired and below his dark eyes were eyebags that almost seemed as if they've never gone away. It was as if he hadn't slept for a long while. He was easily twice Horohoro's size and probably three times as old. His dirty blond hair was messy and fell into his eyes with every step he took toward her bed. He was dressed in a white coat - a doctor's coat, the girl presumed - and in his arms he cradled a brown clipboard. He was a doctor.

"Hello, Anna," He said, voice soft and gentle. His dark, tired eyes shone and twinkled, and for a brief moment he looked almost happy to see her. "How are you feeling?"

The one whom they called 'Anna' blinked and with a deep, shaky breath, she managed to croak out, "Who's Anna?" with a low, broken voice.

The response she got was far from what she had expected. They all gasped and paled considerably enough to match the color of the blinding white walls. Anna faintly heard someone mutter a curse, and she gulped. The three men staggered back, all of them evidently surprised - if not completely shocked. And Anna thought that maybe she just shouldn't have said anything at all.

-

It's disgustingly short, I know. But hey - it's better than nothing.


End file.
